


The Accidental Engagement

by TinyNinjaQueen



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNinjaQueen/pseuds/TinyNinjaQueen
Summary: We're dating and I think I just accidentally proposed.Just some cute fluffy Wayhaught with a little sprinkle of angst on the side.





	1. The Accidental Engagement

Nicole reached over clasping Waverly’s hand in her own, Waverly squeezed back excitedly. She gazed round the restaurant awed, high marble ceilings twinkled above them, bathed in the bright light thrown out by the crystals of the chandelier that hung above them. The air hummed with the clink of glasses and the buzz of conversation. Waverly bounced excitedly in her seat the thrill of the fancy restaurant washing away the hours they’d driven, crammed in Nicole’s stuffy squad car in the dusty desert heat as they had sped away from Purgatory, demons and siblings to this spacious air conditioned nirvana. 

“You like it?” Nicole asked tentatively   
“I love it!” Waverly squealed, squeezing Nicole’s hand in a vice like grip. Nicole hid her wince with a smile, too pleased to tell Waverly to release her. Waverly spun in her seat looking excitedly around determined not to forget a single detail. Nicole’s gaze however was stolen by the beautiful girl sitting across from her, the restaurant faded away. Nicole doubted that there had ever been a woman as beautiful as her girlfriend looked tonight.

‘Thud’ two menus were placed between them, the gentle drop seemed like gunfire as it broke the women out of their awed contemplations. 

“Would you like to order any drinks?” The gangly waiter standing before them asked.  
“Champagne” Nicole ordered with a cheery smile. The waiter gave a nod and a smile before bustling off to get the drinks. 

“Champagne eh” Waverly said “What’d I do to deserve this?” she asked jokingly. 

Nicole smiled smugly “Don’t you know what the date is?” she asked in mock surprise.

Waverly frowned for a moment before gasping.”I can’t believe it! It’s been a whole year since we… since that day in Nedley’s office!” She was unbelievably touched “I can’t believe you remembered” she added softly, feeling heat rise in her cheeks as she thought back to the event of that day. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t.’ Nicole said nudging her jokingly. “Anyway it’s my first chance to take you away from all that drama for a while.” 

Waverly grinned lunging forward she pulled Nicole into a crushing kiss. Both girls came up blushing and breathless. They looked up to see the waiter hovering awkwardly by the table. Waverly was horrified “Oh, I’m so sorry, we were just…” She started, the waiter cut her off “It’s no problem ma’am, we get it all the time here” he reassured unfazed. He placed the champagne down carefully on the table before shuffling off to the next table. Waverly felt her heart dislodge from her throat, slowing slightly. She was relieved, with Champ that would have been uncomfortable enough, but she was still unsure how people would respond to her new-found sexuality. Back home people were perfectly civil to her face but she was still conscious of the whispers and questioning stares that erupted when her back was turned. Nicole took her hand sympathetically, wordlessly telling Waverly that it was ok that she was still nervous about it.

…

As the waiter sped off with their dessert choices Waverly went back to gazing around the restaurant, as she turned to watch a waiter glide by she knocked a napkin to the floor. Nicole knelt down to pick it up. The movement caught Waverly’s eye and she looked down to see her girlfriend on one knee before her. Was she proposing? She gasped, the sound made Nicole look up catching sight of Waverly’s wide eyes sparkling with confusion and surprise. She realised the compromising position that she had been caught in. She went to quickly deny it, but was caught of guard by Waverly’s expectant gaze.

‘Oh shit. It’s way too soon. I’m not ready’ she thought, She could feel a prickling at the back of her neck and she knew the whole restaurant was watching, a devil voice in her brain added ‘…but all these people are watching, if I explain now she’ll be humiliated, I’ll have ruined everything, I’ll lose her forever.” From the recess of her muddled mind she watched detached as she slid a ring off her finger and offered it up to Waverly.

“Will you marry me?” She asked softly.

Waverly panicked, she couldn’t say no. Not here. Nicole would be crushed. So she nodded “sure” she said her voice horse, “yes, of course” she added for good measure. Leaning down she allowed Nicole’s kiss to chase away the acidic butterflies growing in her stomach, soothing her worries momentarily. 

They broke apart to cheers from the restaurant and Nicole shakily slid the ring up Waverly’s finger. The waiter sidled up with an excitedly ignorant grin and popped the desserts down with a happy call of “On the house” before skipping away. The girls sat shell-shocked as the realisation of what had just happened hit them.

…

 

Back at the homestead they lay tangled up on the rickety sofa. The shimmer of the pale moonlight off waverly’s new ring caught Nicole’s eye as she spun it idly on her finger. Nicole gathered up her courage.

“Babe” she began, Waverly tilted her gaze up. Nicole took a deep breath to steady herself and continued “Listen, tonight… I… I didn’t mean to propose. I was picking up a napkin, and then you thought i was… So I panicked. I’m so sorry. I love you so much. But I can’t, I’m not ready. We need to do this right.”

Waverly let out a shaky sigh of relief, as she caught Nicole’s concerned expression the sigh turned to a hysterical laugh spewing all the anxiety pent up from the evening. Watching Waverly’s deranged chortling it dawned on Nicole that they had both mistaken the situation, a giggle escaped her lips. Before long the two of them were wracked with giggles, they lay bodies trembling, as relief settled over them. They settled peacefully in each others arms cuddled closer than before. 

Waverly slid off the wedding band offering it back to Nicole. Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s neck, “Keep it, it suits you better” she mumbled.

“I know.” Waverly said with a cheeky grin “That’s why I want you to give it back. When the time is right, I want to do this for real’ 

Nicole curled the ring in her palm, it pressed solidly into her hand, it felt like a tangible promise. Telling her that when she was ready that waverly would be waiting. 

Truth be told, Waverly didn’t have to wait long.


	2. Taking back forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked or commented on chapter one. It all meant so much to me. I hadn't planned on another chapter but once I started thinking about it I couldn't help myself! So here it is, enjoy.
> 
> This chapter begins the morning after the events of chapter 1.

Nicole awoke, bleary eyed, to the rattled buzzing of her cell. She carefully detached herself from Waverly’s limpet embrace and padded across the floor. Fishing out the phone from her coat pocket she realised that the incessant droning blare was her alarm. 7:30. Shit! She was late for work. She stumbled across the house to the bedroom, wriggling off the slinky dress from the night before and leaving it in a heap on the floor. She tugged on her officer’s uniform and shoved her feet into her boots. laces be damned! She fumbled with her buttons as she made her way back across the house. Allowing herself an indulgent moment she turned back to at look at Waverly. Waverly lay sprawled across the sofa arm slung over a pillow in the space Nicole had left. She slept soundly, completely oblivious to the ruckus Nicole had made. Nicole gazed at her sleepy girlfriend for a moment longer before the angry buzz in her pocket reminded her that she really ought to leave. Pulling on her stetson she headed out the door.

Nicole slumped down into her old police car and jammed the keys in the ignition. The engine gave out a splutter then nothing. Nicole tried again eliciting only silence, out of the corner of her eye she saw the fuel gauge on empty. She’d run out of gas. “Great(!)” she muttered rubbing her brow. In all the chaos of the night before she’d forgotten to fill up on the ride home. Huffing she hauled herself out of the car. She’d have to pick up a can of petrol at the end of her shift. She headed to the station on foot, aiming a kick to one of the wheels for good measure as she passed. 

She trudged down the dusty road. She tried to put tardiness out of her mind, focusing on the positives of the morning-a difficult task at such an early hour- The day was still cool, the sun had not yet managed to scorch the air with it’s suffocating heat, so the walk was relatively pleasant. She smiled as a boy rushed past giggling gleefully as his parents dawdled behind arm in arm enjoying their early morning time together before they went off to their respective jobs. Nicole tipped her stetson to them as they passed, eliciting a smile and a bid of “Good morning”.

Further down the road she watched as an old couple shuffled past hands firmly clasped with a ferocity that defied their years. She felt a pang in her stomach as she watched them smiling toothlessly at each other, oblivious to the world around them. Her mind supplied her with an image of an elderly version her and Waverly sat in rockers outside the homestead. Reminiscing about their crazy youth, filled with revenants and recklessness. A marriage, solid and true, like the one she had just passed. A relationship built on a lifetime together. Or like the parents she had passed before, content to just walk with each other in the time that they had. They could have a family.

‘Pull it together Nicole.’ she thought crossly. She couldn’t be thinking like this. She wanted that life, a future with Waverly. But she wasn’t supposed to want it yet. That was the whole point of taking the proposal back last night. It was too early for such things, right? Shaking her head she tried to put the thought of marriage from her mind.

The attempt didn’t last long as she turned the next road to find herself in front of the Purgatory wedding boutique. The window held a sleek cream mermaid dress inset with jewels. Her mind bombarded her with the picture of Waverly in that dress, bathed in the coloured light bouncing off the stained glass, as she stood at the alter a lace vail cascading from a perfect bun. ‘Nicole!’ she scolded, what was wrong with her today. She reminded herself that they had both decided the night before that it wasn’t time. But logic had no effect on the longing pooling in her stomach. If she knew it wasn’t time why’d she want it so damn much. 

…

After a long day of attempting, and failing, to ignore the desire to marry Waverly Nicole was finally home. After filling up the tank she glanced up to see Waverly lent against the door frame. She smiled over to her, shutting the cap with a clunk she hurried over and pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace. Burying her face in Waverly’s neck she breathed in the familiar smell of home. Placing a few soft kisses there she pulled back.

“Hey there” Waverly murmured huskily, pupils blown wide. “Welcome home.”

Nicole grinned placing a kiss on Waverly’s nose before the smaller girl pulled her inside. Dropping the stetson on her head Nicole escaped her grasp and hurried off to change out of her constricting uniform. She knew if they started anything now she’d never get a chance to change. She tugged on her favourite top -although one which she would deny owning, emblazoned with the words “Waverly’s Badass Unicorn” with the image of a unicorn in a stetson below. As she turned to pull on her trousers she saw Waverly standing in the doorway eyes fixed on her body. Nicole raised her eyebrows. 

“What!” Waverly demanded with a put-upon air of indignation.”A girl’s not allowed to ogle her gorgeous girlfriend?” 

Nicole rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bed. Waverly flung herself next to her. 

“Nicoooole.” she began. Nicole put on an exasperated expression but knew that she was about to agree with whatever Waverly asked of her. “Can we watch a movie tonight?” She asked adopting a pleading tone. 

“Sure babe.” Nicole agreed, the request wasn’t nearly as bad as she’d expected from Waverly’s puppy dog tone. She twisted round, pinning waverly back on the bed and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. As she pulled away she resolved to put all thought of marriage from her mind and just focus on the wonderful now. 

Waverly slipped out of her grasp and bounded across the room to the dresser. Pulling out the DVD she brandished it at Nicole. She groaned internally when she saw what Waverly had picked “Licence to wed” ‘Great(!)’ she thought ‘I managed not to think of weddings for all of 30 seconds.’ But never the less she gave a wry smile and nodded her approval. 

After the player had sucked in the disk Waverly hopped up next to Nicole, snuggling into her side. As she opening credits rolled Waverly began to idly unbraid Nicole’s hair. Nicole’s breath hitched as Waverly’s soft fingertips ghosted over her neck. She freed Nicole’s auburn locks and watched memorised as they tumbled down, spilling over her shoulders. Nicole pulled Waverly in closer as they settled into the movie. 

As the final scene drew to a close Nicole felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Yearning twisted deep in her gut at the fictional wedding. How she wished that she could have that with the woman curled up in her arms. She gazed down at Waverly and was shocked to discover that the other girl was similarly affected. Her eyes shone with glistening tears as they locked wistfully on the screen. Nicole felt Waverly’s finger’s creep unconsciously to the ring on her finger that had been offered the night before. 

Nicole’s hopeful heart skipped a beat. What did this mean? Was she imagining things that she wanted to see or could she actually be right. She thought back to Waverly’s greeting at the door, the wedding-centric DVD, the ring? Was she hinting that she’s thought about it too, well maybe just subconsciously. That was a start right? Waverly looked up to meet Nicole’s gaze, her eyes brimming with affection and longing. In that moment Nicole was sure, she knew that the other girl wanted this too. ‘Now.. what to do about it?!’ she pondered. 

…

The next day, after her shift had ended, Nicole nervously approached Wynonna. She was reclining back in her chair feet resting up on the desk.

“Hey, can I run something by you?” Nicole asked tentatively   
“Shoot” Wynonna said pulling her feet off the table.

“Um” Nicole gulped “Well, I know how much Waverly loves you, and how much she values your opinion…” 

Wynonna scoffed.

“Well, yeah. I was just wondering…” She took a deep breath “Could I have your permission for Waverly’s hand in marriage?” She asked in a rush. 

Wynonna’s jaw dropped. She gaped gobsmacked. Just at the point at which Nicole was worried that she’d frozen like that Wynonna laughed. Chortling she slapped Nicole’s arm. “She don’t belong to nobody but herself. But just for the record, you’re the only person I’ve ever seen who’s good enough for her.”

Nicole sighed relieved “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“You’ve been besotted with her from the second you met, I don’t see that changing any time soon. Plus we could be blown to smithereens by Doll’s crazy ass bosses at any time. No point waiting around to be happy. Go get her.” She finished with a wink.

Nicole smiled back “Thanks” 

“Hey!” Wynonna yelled “We’re gonna be sisters!” 

Nicole rolled her eyes “She has to say ‘Yes’ first” She reminded Wynonna wryly before turning and heading out. 

“See you later… Sis!” Wynonna called out after her. Nicole grumbled, glad that everyone had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will be uploaded on Saturday and I promise you'll get the main event in that one. I got a little over excited with the build up in this one.
> 
> Xx


	3. Eternity is hardly enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale is finally here! Hope you guys enjoy.

A week later preparations were set and Nicole was resolute in her decision. Sitting across from Shorty’s she waited impatiently for Waverly’s shift to end. After what seemed like forever Waverly appeared at the entrance, shoulders hunched, heavy with the work of the day. Nicole gave two sharp blasts of the horn. Waverly's demeanour transformed when she saw Nicole waiting across for her, brightening noticeably a grin spread across her face. She waved as she jogged over to the car. Nicole quickly rushed over to the passenger side door, beating Waverly by a few seconds, opening it with flourish she declared; “Your carriage m’lady.” Waverly smiled bemused as she swung down into the seat.

…

Back at the house Waverly hopped out. “You go in” Nicole called “I’ve just got to do something real quick.” Waverly shrugged and headed up to the house. When she walked through the bedroom door she stopped short. Nestled in the duvet was a box of chocolates lying next to a sparkling silver dress. She walked over and plucked the note pinned to the bodice. ‘Wear me’ it commanded. Waverly grinned intrigued. She flipped open the chocolate box to find all the chocolates had been replaced by her favourites, heart-shaped chocolate pralines. She smiled, popping one in her mouth she rushed into the bathroom to have a quick shower- determined to be prepared for whatever Nicole had planned.

Five minutes and seven chocolates later Waverly was stood in front of the mirror admiring the silver dress as it shimmered on her slim figure. As she stood contemplating make up two horn blasts sounded from outside. She quickly applied the nearest lipstick, a cola flavoured lip balm, and rushed out throwing a few things into a tiny purse as she went.

Nicole was lent against the bonnet of the car, a little black dress hugging her figure, slender kitten heels at her feet. Waverly hummed appreciatively, anticipation building for the date ahead. Nicole slid off the hood and turned to pull the door open for Waverly.

…

10 miles out of town Waverly asked again; “Please tell me where we’re going. Please, please, please!” she begged bouncing in her seat.

Nicole grinned devilishly, before saying; “All in good time.” Giving an adoring look as the huffy woman slumped back in her seat.

Waverly sprung upright as they pulled to a stop, she eagerly pressed her face to the glass peering out of the window. She could see a large expanse of field, strewn with wildflowers, in the centre sat an oak table draped with a crisp white cloth two chairs tucked daintily under it.

Nicole appeared at the door. Swinging it open she reached for Waverly’s hand, tugging her gently to her feet. She stole a kiss, smiling bemused at it’s cola sweet taste, before guiding her to the table. She seated her before hurrying back to the boot of the car and grabbing out an armful of baskets. Waverly looked over amused as Nicole wobbled back arms laden with baskets. 

Nicole lay out the items at their feet before taking her seat. She reached down and pulled out a bottle of bubbly and two champagne flutes. Pouring a generous amount in both glasses she stowed the bottle back under the table.

She raised her glass “A toast” she called “to my beautiful girlfriend”  
Waverly rolled her eyes “To us.” She corrected with a smile, clinking the glasses and taking a sip.

Nicole pulled a small plate out from under them, setting it between them with two forks. She then placed on the centre plate a large slab of chocolate cake adorned with gold sugar. Waverly’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” Nicole asked laughing “You’re always complaining that you never have enough room for dessert.

Waverly shook her head smiling “There’s an order to these things.” She protested 

“Well then, lets be rebels! I won’t tell if you don’t” Nicole joked back looking over with a playful grin. Waverly gleefully picked up a fork and dug in. Nicole glowed with pleasure, sucking contentedly on her fork as Waverly stole her half of the cake.

After the sweet starter Nicole pulled out all of Waverly’s favourites. The main event a spaghetti bolognese. The one meal that Waverly always refused to order out, on the insistence that it could never compare to home made.

…

As it got dark Nicole lit some candles for the table. Bathing them both in a warm glow. Excitement flooded through her stomach as the time to act grew closer. Stars began to appear in the sky as Nicole struggled to follow Waverly’s wondrous tales, distracted with the anticipation of what was to come.

The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence. They sat gazing at each other. Nicole was memorised by the candlelight playing across Waverly’s ever dilating pupils. A sense of serenity and perfection fell over them and Nicole knew that the time had come. Slowly and deliberately she pushed a napkin to the floor. Both sets of eyes followed it carefully as it tumbled to the ground. Waverly’s brows knitted in confusion. Steeling herself Nicole delicately lowered to the ground, kneeling there she carefully searched Waverly’s expression. She saw as comprehension dawned in her eyes, features lifting in excitement. Nicole cautiously looked for any trace of doubt or reservation. Finding none she carefully slipped the ring off her finger and asked; 

“Waverly Earp, will you do me the greatest honour and become my wife?”

The words hung in the air for a second before a cheeky grin spread across waverly’s face and she whispered “Sure.” Those words, spoken so uncertainty last time the question was asked, were now uttered so assuredly. A wealth of emotion packed into one syllable of unmeasurable joy. Nicole couldn’t help but match Waverly’s mischievous smile. She slowly pushed the ring up Waverly’s finger. All at once Waverly felt whole, like she had been reunited with a limb, the gentle pressure round her finger a unspoken promise of forever.

“Since we’re asking questions, I’ve got one for you” Waverly began.

Nicole looked up attentively. Waverly indulged in one last smile before twisting to dig around in the purse she had brought, pulling out a little blue box she knelt to join Nicole on the grass. Flipping up the lid, she revealed a sturdy silver band twisted in smooth infinity curves. Devoid of diamonds the ring held an elegant simplicity that matched the detective perfectly.

Nicole’s gaze flicked between Waverly and the ring astounded. She was amazed at the boldness of the other girl, in all her fantasies of marrying Waverly she had never imagined that Waverly would want to propose.

“Nicole, would you…” She began nervously  
“Yes.” Nicole blurted.  
“Hey, did I interrupt you?” Waverly chastised teasingly. Impatient with the decorative preamble she demanded plainly “Marry me” The two words hung starkly in the cool air.  
“That was hardly a question. But yes, a thousand times yes.” Nicole said words brimming with emotion.

Waverly slid the band up her finger she kept her eyes fixed on Nicole’s. Unable to tear her eyes away from the woman before her. She might have never looked away had Nicole not broken the silence.

“I can’t believe you proposed” Nicole whispered elatedly. 

“I can’t believe you beat me to it!” Waverly retorted lightly “You already got to do it once. Greedy”

They smiled stupidly at each other, both overwhelmed by the pure perfection of the moment. The silence lasted for a time before grinning wildly Waverly threw herself into Nicole’s arms, knocking her back onto the grass. She attacked her with tiny kisses, claiming every available surface, before Nicole flipped her over onto her back and captured her lips. When the two girls finally broke apart breathless they were met with sweet silence. No crowded restaurant to steal there moment, just the two of them together, the cosmos their only witness.

They lay like that, tangled together beneath the endless stars. In the clear night the galaxy shone down above them. Beneath the great expanse of space lurked an eternity. The same eternity promised by the rings glinting on their intertwined fingers. Waverly propped her chin up on Nicole’s chest, gazing down she beamed contentedly at her fiancé. Imagining a lifetime together, she softly murmured; 

“Eternity is hardly enough”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every one who has read the series! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your comments and likes have made my week.
> 
> A very special shout out to neverending_moomin without whom this work may never have been made, she's been my truly amazing sounding board who ensured that I kept writing even when I wanted to give up.
> 
> I hope you all have an amazing day, TinyNinjaQueen Xx


End file.
